1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to soap manufacture and more particularly to mechanical means for reducing cracking in soap bars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past it has been found that extruded soap bars have different degrees of performance. Recent studies and development have provided adequate tests for cracking especially surface cracking. While many attempts have been made to resolve the problem in toilet soaps, the solution has been an evasive one. The recently developed soap wet crack tests show that extruded soaps conventionally produced have a cross sectional grain pattern similar to that of a tree trunk. The grain pattern can be changed, the soap bar made more homogeneous with harder grain characteristics by various fittings adapted to be added to existing extruders in accordance with the present invention to overcome the tendency of soap to crack and thereby to raise the performance of the soap.